


Brother Let Me Be Your Shelter

by Amber_angel_38



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-03-05 22:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18838432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amber_angel_38/pseuds/Amber_angel_38
Summary: Inspired by the song Brother, by NEEDTOBREATHE. Showing the true love that holds brothers close to each other and can bring family back together no matter how hard things get. Everyone needs a little help when it comes to remembering what family truly means.





	1. Lyrics for the song

Lyrics for the song 

Brother by NEEDTOBREATHE 

Ramblers in the wilderness we can’t find what we need  
We get a little restless from the searching  
Get a little worn down in between  
Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside em’ shining like a lighthouse from the sea  
  
Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home  
  
Face down in the desert now there’s a cage locked around my heart  
I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were  
Now my hands can’t reach that far  
I ain’t made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone  
I know that in my weakness I am strong, but  
It’s your love that brings me home  
  
Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home  
  
And when you call and need me near  
Sayin' where'd you go?  
Brother, I'm right here  
And on those days when the sky begins to fall  
You're the blood of my blood  
We can get through it all  
  
Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re feelin' low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home  
  
Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you’re low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home


	2. Just the Start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years after the brothers go their separate ways, fate brings them back together. Dean is an officer at Lebanon's police station, Sam is a well-known lawyer working in New York. The one thing that could ever bring the brothers together was their sister. Who knows how the family reunion is going to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brother, let me be your shelter  
> Never leave you all alone  
> I can be the one you call  
> When you’re low  
> Brother, let me be your fortress  
> When the night winds are driving on  
> Be the one to light the way  
> Bring you home

It was springtime in Icer, West Virginia, and the weather was perfect for a wedding. Aliza was sitting in her apartment waiting for her friend to come over and help her get ready for her big day. She hears a knock on her door. " _Come in._ " The door opens to reveal Aliza's red-haired best friend. " _Hey, nerd."_ She says playfully. " _Hey yourself. You ready for today?"_

_"More than ready. I also can't wait to see my brothers again. Its been far too long and we rarely see each other."_

_"I bet, speaking of I saw a 67' Impala in the parking lot when I came up. That wouldn't happen to belong to your family would it?"_ Just then there was a knock on the door. Aliza rushed to open it. Reaching out for her brother as she opened the door. She jumped into her big brother's arms knowing that he could hold her. 

" _Hey, kiddo. I missed you too."_

_"Its been to long. I wish I could see you guys more often."_ She lets go and steps back to let her brother in the apartment.  _"This is my best friend Charlie, Charlie this is my big brother Dean. He works back home at the police station."_

_"Nice to meet one of the brothers that helped to raise this Angel."_

_"It's nice to meet you too Charlie. I've heard a lot about you from Aliza."_

_"You two stay here I'm going to get my dress on."_ She runs off to her room to get her dress on. She gets it on and walks down the hall to the living room where her brother and best friend were sitting talking about some kind of nerd stuff. She clears her throat to make them know she was there. They both turn to look at her, their eyes pop wide open. 

" _You look beautiful Liz. Wish mom could see you in that dress."_

_"Your brothers right. everyone is going to be extremely jealous tonight."_

_"I know right. This is the prettiest dress I own."_ Just then her phone rings and Sam's name shows up on the screen. She walks away to take the call. " **Hey, you on your way yet the ceremony is tonight. Dean's already here and I'm just starting to get ready."**

**"I know I'm on my way to the apartment now I should be in there in 2o minutes."**

**“I really hope you make it. It means a lot to me to have both brothers there to give me away.”**

**“I promise I will make it. Just don’t expect Dean and I to get along.”**

**“I don’t expect anything more from you two. Just don’t make a mess of today. I know you two have your differences and those are what drove you two apart. Just try and be brothers for a day. That’s all I ask.”**

**“That I can do. See you soon.”**

**“See you soon.”**

_“Who was that?”_

_“Who do you think it was. The only other person I would be worried about making it here today.”_

_“Right sorry. Liz look I know that this isn’t how you wanted this to go but we are still brothers and you are our sister and we would do anything for you. Just please let the two of us work this out on our own.”_

_“Dean I’ve tried for five years and you two keep drifting farther apart. I’m sick of it. After everything tonight you two are going to work out what ever happened between you and Sam. Please, I want my brothers back.”_

_“All I can say is I will try.”_

_“Thank you. Now how about we finish getting ready. You know Michael won’t wait any longer than he wants to to see me in this dress.”_

_“Yeah I know. Lets get you ready.”_ The two head to Aliza’s room to finish getting ready. 


	3. The Big Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a big day for Aliza but also her brothers. Their relation with their sister is tested and the love they hold for each other as siblings becomes a lifeline for one of them. As the others react to what is going on Michael and his brothers are introduced and are shone to have their own challenges.

The music is playing, the beach is set up and decorated. As guests start to arrive people fill the chairs that are set in the sand. Michael stands ready to great his brothers and his soon to be wife at the end of the aisle. As the bridal party starts to walk down with their other half, mostly Michaels brothers, everyone's eyes turn around to see how beautiful the bride is. As the last pair walks down the aisle everyone stands to great Aliza as she makes her way to the altar. 

_"You ready for this?"_

_"You think by now my answer would have changed but no. I've never been more ready to have people stare at me in a dress."_

_"You know what he means Liz."_

_"Yeah, I know. Let's not keep everyone waiting."_

_"Shall we."_  Dean takes one of Aliza's arms while Sam takes the other. The three walk into the view of the guests. Eyes go wide and mouth drop at the sight of the three siblings. When they reach the end the boys hand off their sister, not before threatening Michael to take care of their sister. The ceremony goes perfectly, pictures after were crazy, but then came the food and reception. Deans favorite part. Speeches are made and toasts to the newlyweds are given. Just as everything seems to be going as planned everything goes wrong. Outside on the walkway in front of the hall, the party was being held in, people started throwing rocks and screaming at each other. Not wanting his sisters night to be ruined by some random people Dean stepped outside to see what was going on. 

" _What is going on out here?"_

_"Nothing you should be getting involved with."_

_"Well, you are being disruptive and inappropriate. I am kindly asking you take this elsewhere or resolve it quickly."_ Just then a rock came flying from one of the men who was fighting and hit Dean in the side of the head. He stumbles over to the wall and sits down. He pulls out his phone and sends both his siblings a text. Luckily the three of them have a code that they can use if something is going on. 

**Sent to Sam and Aliza:**

**Front door, blood red.**

**From Aliza:**

**On our way out. Stay awake.**

Aliza runs over to Sam as he sees the message. They look at each other and run for the doors. Aliza looks back to her husband and his brothers and they can see in her eyes something is wrong. They follow her outside to find Dean. Sam was the first one to see Dean right outside the doors. He rushes over to try and help his brother. 

_"Hey, Dean you need to stay awake."_

_"I'm awake."_ His voice was slurred and weak.

" _Aliza is on her way out here with some help. Dude just stay awake."_

_"I don't know if I can. Sammy, my head is spinning."_ Hearing Dean use the nickname he gave him when they were growing up pulled at Sam's heart. He sat down next to his brother and held him up against the wall. Knowing that the only reason Dean would call him Sammy was he was scared of what was going to happen. 

_"I'm right here. Just keep your eyes on me."_

_"Hey. What happened?"_ Aliza ran to her brothers with her brothers-in-law and husband behind her. 

_"Rock hit me in the head."_

_"Let me take a look."_ Michael's youngest brother steps forward to see if he could help with anything. 

_"Thanks, Cas. Dean this is Castiel. He is Michaels younger brother, he works at the hospital with me."_

_"Allright."_

_“Look at me. Dean hey you need to stay focused. Just a little longer.”_

_“I know Liz. I’m sorry about all this.”_

_“Hey, it’s okay. I’m just glad you two are both here.”_ Just then Deans vision starts to get blurry and darker. Aliza knows that they need to get her brother to the hospital soon. She walks just far enough away from the group to call for help. As she’s about to call Lucifer walks over to her and takes the phone from her. “ _What are you doing?”_

_“Helping you out. Go stay with your brother, I’ll make the call.”_

_“Thank you.”_ She runs back over to her brothers. Her eyes lock on to Cas’ eyes and she knows the look he has. She shakes her head and places a hand gently over the cut on her brother’s head.“ ~~~~ ~~~~ _You're going to be alright. Dean just listen to me. Focus on my voice. Please come back to me, come back to us.”_

_“Liz?”_ Charlie was walking out to see why the bride, groom, and groomsmen had suddenly disappeared from the party. Once her eyes caught her friends she knew that she needed to go explain to everyone that the party was going to be ending shortly due to family matters coming up.  _"Is everything alright?"_

_"No. Charlie can you explain to everyone that somethings come up and we are going to have to cut the party short."_

_"Yeah of course. Liz if you need anything just call me."_

_"I will promise. Thanks, Charlie, for everything today."_

_"I always got your back. Now take care of that brother of yours would you?"_

_"Yeah, I got him."_ Michael sits down so that Aliza can sit next to her brother and not make a mess of her dress. He wraps his arms around her as they wait for help to arrive. 

" _Babe he's going to be alright."_

_"I know that's not what I'm worried about."_

_"So talk to me. What's on your mind?"_

_"Sam and Dean haven't been getting along for a long time and if something happens to either of them the other won't forgive themselves."_ She looks at her twin brother with tears in both their eyes. She knows that she is going to have to be the anchor for both of them. " _I don't want to lose_ _both of them, I can't lose any more family."_ Just then the sound of the ambulance was heard coming towards them. Aliza moves so that she can help with her brother. Everyone else moves out of the way to let them get to Dean. As soon as Aliza sees the ambulance she moves over to Sam and wraps her arms around her brother.  _"Come on they will let us ride with him. Do you want to come with me or the others?"_

_"I'll go with you. I wouldn't leave you alone right now. No matter how much the two of us fight we are still brothers. We each watch each other's backs."_ He pulls his sister into his side and holds her until they are called to go with their brother. 

 

* * *

Brothers hold each other close no matter what drives them apart. Siblings look out for each other and there are always times where a family is more important than ego.

* * *

Back at the venue Michael and his brothers are trying to explain what had happened and why the party was being cut short. Michael and Gabriel were trying to explain to their family and friends while Lucifer and Cas tried to explain to Aliza's side of the family. No matter what they say neither side believes the brothers. 

_"What are we going to do?"_

_"We are going to wait for Aliza to call and let us know what is going on."_

_"Michael you should go meet her we can take care of things here."_

_"No, do any of you remember what happened last time I left the three of you alone."_

_"Right but you really should be with Aliza, she needs someone to be with her."_

_"Her brother is with her. Besides she knows that if she needs me she just has to call."_

_"Alright, but just know that we are all here for both of you. No matter what."_

_"I know but right now we really should be figuring out how to tell everyone to go."_

_"I got this."_

_"Gabriel don't."_

_"Too late."_

_"Hey everyone listen up. Parties over time to leave, the bar is closed and there is no more food. So leave or we will have to sick the red-haired ninja on you."_ He winks at Charlie hoping she gets the meaning. Now everyone starts to leave and send their wishes to the family. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes:  
> Blood red - injury of some kind  
> Blue - car problems  
> Green - we need to meet up  
> Yellow - meet for a meal  
> Pink - I'm coming to visit  
> Ohana - we are always family


	4. Music, Siblings and Back Stories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Aliza stay with Dean. Cas talks to Aliza about his crazy family. We get the back story for Michael's family

While Sam paces the waiting room Aliza trys to call Michael to see when he would get there. She knew that she was going to be there for a while and she wanted to have someone else there to hold her if something was to happen. She finally gets through to Michael. She looks to Sam to let him know she was going down the hall to talk to Michael. 

_"Hey."_

_**"Hey, babe. How you two holding up?"**  
_

_"We've been better. You guys on your way here?"_

**_"Yeah, we should be there shortly. Need us to grab anything?"_ **

_"Sweatpants and a t-shirt. It's going to be a long night. Are all four of you coming?"_

**_"Yeah figured you two could use the support. I know that your brothers weren't always close but neither were my brothers and me, but you know what changed that."_ **

_"Yeah, your sweet-toothed little brother was dumb and got in a crash, but that shouldn't be what brings siblings together."_

**_"But that's how it happened. Now please watch out for Sam until we get there. Love you."_ **

_"Love you too. Please be safe."_

**_"Always."_**  

Aliza walks back to the waiting room just as the doctor walks in to see her and Sam. She picks up her pace to meet the doctor. She recognizes them as a friend of Cas'. She walks over to her brother and pulls him up from his chair as the doctor comes over to them. 

"My name is Dr. O'Conner. I am the one in charge of taking care of your brother." 

"I'm Aliza this is my brother Sam. Can we go see Dean?"

"Of course. This way." They follow Dr. O'Conner down the hall to the room where they were holding Dean. Aliza sends Cas a quick text letting him know where they were. 

**Sent to Cas:**

**Room 46. Dr. O'Conner is in charge of Dean. Let me know when you guys get here.**

**Sent from Cas:**

**Thanks. We are pulling in now. See you in a few.**

Aliza puts her phone away and walks into the room and sits down on the bed next to her brother. Were as Sam stays standing against the wall by the door. Aliza looks at her brother just standing off in the distance and looks back at her other brother in front of her. 

"Hey sleepy." 

"Hey, Liz. Sorry about the party."

"It's fine I'm just glad you're alright." 

"I think I'm alright." 

"You already know what I'm going to ask. It is my job after all." 

"I know it is, and yes I'm fine." Just then there is a knock on the door and Sam opens it welcoming Michael and his brothers into the room. Not long after Dr. O'Conner comes in to check on everyone. After about five minutes he wants to speak to Cas and Aliza out in the hall. 

"I'm glad that you two were both there to help him, but I fear that there was more damage caused than what we can see." 

"What do you mean? I thought that he was just hit in the head by a rock." 

"He was but there was a large number of scars and irritated skin that we could see." 

"Liz do you know about any of that?"

"I know that he got in some trouble when he was working where he got banged up but that's it. I'll talk to him when we get back in there." 

"Was there any damage we should know about?"

"Not that I can tell but it would be smart to keep an eye on him for a few days." 

"Thank you. Cas do you think you could help me try to get my brother to talk to me?"

"Of course. You did the same for Gabe a few years back." 

* * *

**Three years earlier.**  

Aliza and Cas were about to leave the hospital after a long shift. They were going to meet the rest of Cas and Michael's family for dinner. As they got close to the doors one of the nurses came running from behind them. 

"Jo, what is going on?"

"Car crash on the highway." 

"You up for staying a little longer." 

"Sure. I'll call Michael and let him know we aren't making dinner." 

"No time they have one coming in that's in critical. Cas its Gabriel." 

"Cas go call your brother. I can take over for now." 

"Thanks, Liz." The two rushed off in separate directions. Minutes later Aliza was outside trying to get to Gabe to make sure she wouldn't have to be the one telling the brothers their brother was dead. Finally, she got through to the ambulance that had come in. She could see that Gabe was awake and scared. She walked over to Gabe to let him know he was safe. 

"Gabe, Hey, hey. You're safe I'm right here. You need to calm down. Look at me." He turns his eyes on to Aliza and knows that he can trust her. "There we go. Jo, go find Cas. Let him know what's going on." 

"Cas?" 

"He's inside talking to your family. We will see him in a little bit but we need to get you inside." 

"Okay." 

**Three hours later.**

"Cas you need to stop pacing."

"I'm sorry that I'm worried about Gabe."

"It's not that I'm not worried but I know that Aliza is going to do everything she can to get him through this." 

"You have a lot of faith in that girlfriend of yours, boy."

"That's only because I know what family means to her and I've seen her work." 

"Michaels right Dad. She knows what she is doing." 

"Speak of the devil." 

"Don't speak about your self that way." 

"Hey, babe."

"How you guys holding up?" 

"Cas has been pacing, Luci has been quite, Dads been a mix of both, but other than that we're alright."

"Sounds like the family you've told me about." 

"Care to introduce us." 

"I was getting there. You already know Cas. The blonde in the corner is Lucifer, second oldest, and this is my father, Chuck. Dad this is Aliza she works at the hospital with Cas. She is one of the best surgeons in the area." 

"You flatter me. A pleasure to meet you Mr. Novak." 

"Pleasures mine dear. Now how about the trouble maker of the family. How is he?" 

"He's awake if you want to see him." 

"Really?"

"Yes, Cas. Come on I can bring you guys down there." 

**Two days later.**

"Really Gabe. I told you driving on a sugar high was a bad idea."

"Not my fault I have a sweet tooth."

"Would you boys behave. I can have you out of here in an hour if you would stop." 

"Sorry, Liz. Forgot that I still have to be professional." 

"That is alright Cas. Why don't you go get the rest of the paperwork from Jo?"

"Fine, your luck Michael likes you." 

"Love you too Cas." 

"Spill now."

"You first. What happened the other night? Why did you get in a crash?" 

"Drunk driver hit the side of my car. Now you. What do you see in my brother?"

"He's kind and protective of me." 

* * *

That night Aliza was sitting in a chair listening to music on her phone when she looked at Sam to see that he was lost in thought. She took out her headphones to let the music play out loud. 

"What song is that Liz?" 

"It's called Brother. It reminds me that the three of us will always be there for each other." 

"We can talk more in the morning. You should get some sleep."

"See you in the morning." 

 

 


	5. The Importance of Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family rebuilds and the Winchester backstory is shared among the siblings.

The next morning Aliza wakes up to whispers in the room. She picks her head to hear the voices belong to her brothers as well the song on her phone. 

_"Brother, let me be your shelter_  
_Never leave you all alone_  
_I can be the one you call_  
_When you’re low_  
_Brother, let me be your fortress_  
_When the night winds are driving on_  
_Be the one to light the way_  
_Bring you home_

_And when you call and need me near_  
_Sayin' where'd you go?_  
_Brother, I'm right here_  
_And on those days when the sky begins to fall_  
_You're the blood of my blood_  
_We can get through it all"_

"Morning you two." 

"Morning Liz. How'd you sleep?" 

"Could have been better, but waking up to you two singing that song. It made my day." 

"I'm glad you think that."

"Hey we were talking last night, and we were thinking that maybe you could help us rebuild our relationship with each other." 

"You guys know that's what I have been trying to do for years right?"

"Yeah, but we were too stubborn to listen." 

"Please Liz. Will you help us rebuild our family again." 

"Yeah, this isn't the first time I've done this." 

"What do you mean?"

"I helped Michael when his family was drifting apart a few years ago." 

"Speaking of." 

"Morning, thought I would stop by with coffee on my way to work." 

"Your the best. Is Cas working?"

"Yeah, and you are supposed to be as well. Don't worry I bought your extra pair from home." 

"I knew there was a reason I married you." 

"Liz, you really going to work?" 

"Yeah. I can't really take time off. Besides, I'm still going to be in the building, just not here to supervise you two." 

"Please be careful." 

"Promise, Cas or I will be by throughout the day." 

"Babe, I gotta go. See you for dinner?"

"Of course. Love you." 

Just like that the brothers were left in the room alone. 

“Man what happened to us?” 

“I ask myself every day. The three of us were so close after mom died.” 

“Yeah we were but I think it’s because we had to be. Dad would have killed Liz if we weren’t there.” 

“We owe her so much. She did so much when mom died and dad left. I can’t believe we let all that go.” 

“She really has been an anchor for us.” 

“Yeah and I just had to go and get hit by a rock on the biggest day in her life, and we can barley stand each other.” 

“We need to be the siblings she needs.” 

No answer. 

“Dude you still there?” 

Nothing. Sam turns around to see Dean’s eyes rolled back and his body spasming on the bed. He runs to the side of the bed and presses the help button. One of the nurses comes in and sees what’s going on. She yells out into the hallway, and the first person in the room is Cas. 

“Sam what happened?” 

“I don’t know we were just talking. Then he wouldn’t answer me.” 

“Jess go find Aliza.” 

“Will do.” 


	6. Panic Strikes Twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More back story and Aliza breaks down and freaks out in front of her family.

Jess runs from the room down the hall to where she last saw Aliza minute before chaos ensued. She saw Aliza walk out of one of the patient's rooms. "Aliza you need to come with me." 

"Jess hey. What's going on?" 

"It's your brother." 

"Okay, what happened?" 

"I don't know but Cas is already in there." Those words hit Aliza harder than she thought. She froze for a moment not knowing what to do. Jess had to snap her out of her haze. Aliza took off down the halls of the hospital to her brother's room. When she got there Cas was still trying to stop the seizure and Sam was frozen in place. Aliza walked over to her brother and shock him enough to get his attention. 

"Sam, hey. Look at me." 

"Liz. I... I don't know what happened." 

"I know. You need to sit down before you pass out. Let Cas and I handle this." 

"Okay."  

"Cas how long has this been going on?"

 "Five minutes tops." 

"Damn it. Lay him down flat. Jess, I may need a sedative." 

"On it." They both respond. Aliza walked out the door and yelled out to the nurses.

"Someone find me Dr. O'Conner." She walked back in and saw that Dean was stiller than before. 

"Tell me that's good Cas." 

"I don't know." Just then the monitor started going off. 

"Shit. Cas..."

"Way ahead of you. Sam, you need to either step outside or offer to help." Sam sat there watching his brother lay still in the bed. 

"Sam." Smack. "Look at me. Please."

"I'm scared Liz."

"I am too, but right now you either need to help or get out of the way. Cas knows what he is doing." 

"Alright. Should I call Bobby and let everyone know what's going on?"

"Yeah everyone should know." The two split up to take care of things. Aliza was helping Cas try to get Dean's heartbeat back to normal. Sam was out in the hallway trying to call their family. After about 20 minutes Aliza came back out in search of her brother. She knew that they were going to need answers soon so she stopped to see who else was working. She saw that one of the other surgeons were on call, great she wouldn't have to worry too much. She found Sam on the phone talking with who she could only assume was Jo, their little adoptive sister, by the way, Sam was smiling. "Hey, Sam." 

"Hey, Liz. Jo I'm gonna have to call you back." 

"How'd they take the news?"

"Better than I could have thought. They are on a flight out here first thing in the morning. Hows Dean?" 

"Don't know yet Dr. O'Conner just went in. Cas offered to stay." 

"I did offer that didn't I." 

"Hey. Anything?" The look in Cas' eyes told Aliza all she needed to know. "I need some air." 

"Aliza." 

"Let her go. She will be back in a minute." 

"What was that about?"

"She knows what I was going to say. She's seen the look on my face often enough to know what I'm going to say." 

"And what were you gonna say?" 

"Dean is fine but the rock hit a nerve cluster and as of right now both of his legs are paralyzed." 

"As of right now? Does that mean he could recover?"

"In theory sure, but Aliza knows what needs to happen and she is not going to be allowed to help." 

"I know that Cas. Doesn't mean I can't make the call to a friend who can." 

"Liz, Hey. You alright?" 

"I will be." Her eyes were a little red and there were tear stains on her checks. She locked eyes with her brother. "Sam trust me I will be fine." 

"Good cause you will be in the OR with your brother." 

"Dr. O'Conner you can't be serious." 

"I am my dear. Your brother needs to know that you are there for him." 

"But whenever it's family we are never allowed to help." 

"You are the only one here who can do the surgery. You have to do this. Cas you will be there to help. Along with Jess, Lucy, and Alex."

"Alright, when are we doing this?" 

"As soon as they get the OR and your brother prepped." 

"So soon. Alright, I'm gonna need to make some calls."  

"Go. Someone will send for you when we are ready." 

"Thanks." Everyone split up to get ready. Aliza looks to Sam and can see the panic in his eyes. "Hey, it gonna be fine. Sam, we need to let the others know. Call Jo and let her know. I need to call Michael and let him know that plans are going to change again." 

"Okay promise that we will make it out of this."

"That is always my promise." 

* * *

Hours pass and everyone was there. Aliza and Cas worked tiredly to protect Dean from the damage that was caused. Halfway through panic hits Aliza and she sees nothing but her first case.

* * *

 

Aliza and Cas had spent two hours already trying to work on the damaged nerve cluster. She was starting to realize that food and sleep had been limited over the past 24 hours. 

"Cas do you think you could get us some food for after." 

"Not right now, but for after yes." 

"Right." Aliza closed her eyes and felt like her body was unstable. "Cas we almost done?"

"Yeah shouldn't be too much longer. Why are you alright?" Just then the panic hits again. 

* * *

_"Mom. Mom, please answer me."_

_Nothing the phone line was on but there was no answer._

_"Hang on." Aliza hung up and called her father to see if he could get home. "Dad is there any way you could go home and check on mom. I was talking to her but she went quiet and won't respond."_

_"I'm already on my way."_

_____________________________

_"Aliza what is going on Dad called and said there was something wrong with mom."_

_"I don't know. I'm waiting at the hospital now for them to get here. Call Dean and let him know."_

_"Will do."_

___________________________

_"Aliza they need you in the OR now. They said its important."_

_"Okay, I'm on my way."_

_"Stay sharp."_

_"Thanks, Dean."_

_"GO."_

_________________________

_"This can't be happening."_

_"Liz I'm soooooo sorry."_

_"Both of you come here." The three siblings clung to each other as they were told that their mother was not going to make it._

______________________________

_"This is your fault."_

_"I did all I could. There was no way for me to do anything."_

_"You tore this family apart."_

_"I'm sorry."_

* * *

The memories stopped flashing through her mind. She slowly started moving and realized her head hurt. Once she was able to focus on the voices around her she shot up in the bed. 

"Hey. Liz take it easy." 

"Your safe calm down." 

"Breath. Beautiful look at me. There you go." 

"What happened?" 

"We don't know. We were hoping you could tell us." 

"Panic attack I guess." 

"About what? You were doing just fine." 

"I don't want to talk about it." 

"Alright, we won't push." 

"Thanks, guys. How's Dean doing?" 

"He's in recovery. We wanted to make sure you were alright before we went to check on him." 

"Well my head hurts and there are some not so happy memories floating around my head but other than that I'm fine." 

"Good to know. How about we go see that brother of your's." 

"I like that plan." 

 

 

 


	7. Just Like Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both sets of siblings start acting like a family. Who knows what good will come from that.

Back in Dean's room, everyone is trying not to make a big deal about what was really going on but that wasn't working. All eyes were on Aliza when she walked in with Michael after getting cleared from her room. 

"Hey, trouble." 

"Hey, yourself. You good?"

"Better now. You?"

"Same as you." 

"I'm really sorry to bring this up but what the hell happened. One second you are doing just fine, and the next they are carrying you out of the room."

"It's fine. I suppose everyone does deserve an explanation after that. I guess I should start from the beginning?"

"Yes please." 

"Liz, you sure about this?" 

"They are our family Sam. They should know."

"Alright." 

* * *

Memories are hard but reliving them is harder especially when you know what is going to happen. 

* * *

 

_When we were younger we would always get into fights at school. By we, I mean dumb and dumber, they would pick one with the biggest kid in school. Even as we grew up they still chose to fight just now we were allowed to for our jobs. A cop, lawyer and a doctor. People would say that we could run a city if we chose to. Our parents knew that we could do whatever we wanted to do. During my first year working at the hospital. I had some hard cases. The hardest was one that I had to call in and help with. Our mother had fallen at the house and knocked herself out when she fell. Our dad was the closest one to the house and called for help. I called Sam and Dean to let them know what was going on we were terrified of what was going to happen. Halfway through they called me in to help with the surgery. She made it out of surgery and was stable, but she started crashing and they soon told us she didn’t make it. Our father blamed me for what happened. That was when we started to need each other more. Dad would try and kick me out of the house. He did everything he could think of to get me to leave the house. The boys always protected me and I did my best to protect them and patch them up after what dad did. Then one day he just left. That was when you two drifted apart. Our father still blames me. That I know for sure, but why he left none of us know. I know one thing for sure, I need my brothers to be my brothers again._

* * *

 

“So that is the summary of what just happened. I had to go through the same thing with two members of my family and I panicked. I just couldn’t lose anyone else.” 

“Liz come here.” Dean pulled his sister close seeing the tears forming in her eyes. “You never did anything wrong. You are the strongest of all of us here.” 

“Dean’s right, Liz, you are our anchor. You always have been.” 

“Thanks, guys. Think you're ready to be a family again.” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Agreed.” 

“We’ll leave you guys to it then.” 

“Maybe you could have this conversation later. Aliza we just called in. A car crash on stiles. Three cars each with one in critical.” 

“Alright, let's go.” 

“Liz...” 

“Don’t worry. Cas has my back.” 

“Be smart.” 

“Always. Don’t do anything stupid till I get back.” 

Now, this sounds like a real family. Who knows how their story will continue, or what twist will be thrown into their lives. One thing is for sure siblings always have each other's backs and even extended family will be there to help you up when you fall. This crazy family is about to get even crazier. 

 

“Jo update. What’s going on?” 

“Three car accident. They don’t know the cause yet but it’s bad.” 

“Great how long till...” 

“Their here.” 

“Thanks, Cas. Shall we get to work?"

"You know the answer to that." The duo heads out to the emergency entrance and actually hesitates to walk out the doors. "Aliza, you okay?"

"No, but we have a job to do." She walks over to one of the ambulances and can tell who's in it without it being opened. She opens the doors. Her eyes full of tears and hatred, but she has to help. "Dad? Is that really you?" 

"Aliza?" Her dad tries to sit up but falls right back down. Aliza jumps into the back to see what she was dealing with. She takes her father's hand in hers. 

"Shhh, I got you. Try not to move so much. It's only going to make it worse." 

"Aliza?"

"Dad I'm right here. Cas give me a hand over here." 

"Comming." When Cas sees the look on Aliza's face he knows that there will be a very uncomfortable conversation later with her brothers. 

"Hey focus. Jess, I need a OR prepped now." 

"On it." 

"Cas we need to get inside now so I can see the full extent of the injury." 

"Yeah, Okay. Let's get inside." Once they are inside Aliza catches a glimpse of her twin standing by the hallway entrance. Their eye lock just long enough for him to get the hint. She nods him over. 

"Sam come here." 

"Yeah, whats..." 

"I know. Can you help Cas and me?"

"Yeah, where to?" 

"OR. We need to move now and there are too many people here." 

"Alright, let's go." The siblings get moving sneaking looks at each other. Not knowing what to say or act in this case. 

* * *

 

 

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN DAD'S HERE?" 

"First off quiet down. Second exactly that. Dad was in the crash." 

"Dean we don't know why and none of us like it any more than the others, but maybe now we can get some answers that we truly need." 

"When are we going to see him?" 

"We aren't. I am. You two are going to start working out your differences." 

"Liz, you can not go see him by yourself. He will try and kill you." 

"Not this time. Dean trust me. I can take care of my self." 

"Please be careful Liz. We can be down there in a minute if you need us." 

"Thanks, Sam, but this needs to be between dad and me before you two get involved." 

"Be safe."

"Promise." 


	8. Father What Did You Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aliza confronts her father and hopes to get the answers she needs. Later her brothers do the same.

Aliza walks down the hall to where her father was recovering from the crash. She doesn't even want to bring up the past yet but she has a feeling it is going to come up sooner or later. She knocks on the door. 

" _come in."_ Here we go. 

"Hey, dad. Feeling any better?" 

"Hello Aliza, and yes thank you." 

"What happened?" 

"The other two cars were racing each other and cut each other off. They hit feet in front of me. I'm sorry I'm here. I know that you and your brothers don't want to have anything to do with me." 

"It's not that. We just have a lot of questions. Besides at least now we can ask them. We thought we were never going to get answers." 

"Then why don't you have your brothers come here and we can catch up on everything." 

"Not the best idea right now. I need answers first then they can come." 

"Then ask away." 

"Why do you blame me for mom's death? I did all I could to save her."

"I don't anymore. I did then because our family had just been torn apart and everything crashed around us. I'm sorry for all of that, for everything that I put you and your brothers through. That was no way for me to act." 

"Then why not try and reach out to us?"

"I thought the three of you would be better off without me. You had Bobby, Ellen, and Jo. You were happy and from what I can tell you found a lot more family than that." 

"Yeah, I did. I can introduce you once your back on your feet. If you want to be part of your family again?" 

"That would be wonderful. Come here." 

Aliza walked over to her father and wrapped her arms around him. Letting tears flow freely from her eyes. She didn't care that she was working. This was needed for a long time. 

"How about you let your brothers know they can come. When they're ready." 

"Give me five minutes." 

"That might have to change." 

"Hey Cas what's up?"

"We have to work in case you forgot." 

"Right sorry. I'll go make my rounds. Can you go check on Dean?" 

"Of course. Now get back to work." 

"Will do." 

"What happened to your brother?" 

"I'll explain later. Cas will kill me if I don't get back to work." 

"Okay. Be safe. I love you." 

"Love you too Dad." 

* * *

**_And when you call and need me near_ **  
**_Sayin' where'd you go?_ **  
**_Brother, I'm right here_ **  
**_And on those days when the sky begins to fall_ **  
**_You're the blood of my blood_ **  
**_We can get through it all_ **

* * *

"Hey, trouble." 

"Hey yourself. You off now?"

"Yeah. You up for a trip? Dads up and he wants to talk to all of us."

"You sure about this?"

"Yeah. You two need to understand what happened." 

"Fine. Just don't think I won't swing at him for what he did." 

"Dean keep in mind you are still limited on what you and do."

"I know. Let's go." 

"Sam give me a hand with the chair." 

"Sure. You seem pretty sure that dad won't try anything." 

"Yeah, I already talked to him this morning. We reached an understanding, and he wants to meet Michael and the others. Once everyone is back on their feet again." 

"Or at least close enough?" 

"Yeah. Shall we?"

"Yeah its been long enough. I'm done waiting." The three head down the hallway to see their father. Just as they are getting close Jess comes up to them. 

"Jess, what's going on?" 

"Cas is missing and no one can reach him." 

"Liz go. We'll talk to dad. Just be careful."

"I was about to say the same to you two. Please don't try and pick a fight." 

"We won't." 

"Now go." 

"Right. See you two soon." 

 

 


	9. Missing Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas is missing. Sam and Dean have their own questions for their father. Time is not on anyone's side when it comes to these families.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Codes will be used between the siblings.  
> Codes:  
> Blood red - injury of some kind  
> Blue - car problems  
> Green - we need to meet up  
> yellow - meet for a meal  
> pink - I'm coming to visit  
> Ohana - we are always family
> 
> All the siblings know theses. They aren't used unless absolutely necessary.

"Where did anyone last see him?"

"He was heading into the break room." 

"Alright. If something happened he would have left something that would let me know." 

"We should go take a look around." 

"I'm calling Jo and Charlie. They both can help with this." 

"Alright, I will meet you in the break room." 

 

**"Hey, Jo."**

**"Hey Liz what's going on the hospital is on lockdown and they won't let us in?"**

**"Friend of mine is missing. Give me a minute and I will come to let you in."**

**"Thanks. What do you know of the situation.?"**

**"Not much. I was hoping you could help me out with it."**

**"Always. See you in a few."**

 

**"Charlie hey. Where are you?"**

**"Work why what is going on?"**

**"How fast can you get to the hospital?"**

**"Five minutes why?"**

**"Cas is missing and no one can reach him."**

**"Be over in three."**

 

"Hey, Jo. Sorry I couldn't get Bobby and Ellen in with you." 

"It's fine. Now we have work to do." 

"True." Just then Aliza gets a text from Gabe. 

 

**Received: Michael said code green. What's going on?**

**Sent: Problem at the hospital. Cas is missing and no one can reach him.**

**Received: I will let the others know. Keep us updated.**

**Sent: Always. Call if you need ANYTHING.**

“We have work to do. Let's get started.”

“Agreed. Anyone have any information we can work off of?”

“His brothers will. As of now, all I know is that he was last seen in the break room. There are cameras so I say we start there.” 

"Lead the way."  As the duo walks down the hall when they see red marks on the floor leading towards the stairs. Aliza goes white looking at the path that the mark takes. She takes off running following the trail. She turns to go down the stairs when she gets there the lights are off in the stairwell and there is a figure on the landing below her. She runs to see who it is. She stops when she realizes who it is. She takes out her phone and turns on the flashlight. 

"Cas please wake up. Come on. I need you to wake up for me." She tries to shake him but it doesn't work. "Cas come on I can't get you up the stairs by my self you need to help me get you back upstairs." She pulls out her phone and calls Gabe. 

_"Gabe I need you to get your brothers here now. I found Cas but he is out cold and not responsive. We are in a stairwell."_

_"Put me on speaker."_

_"You're on."_

_"Cas listen here, you need to wake up and help Aliza get you upstairs so that your hot officer can see you."_

_"He still is not responding. Gabe, I can only imagine what happened. I have to get him upstairs. Stay on the phone in case something happens I will need you to send help."_

_"I'm not going anywhere."_

"Alright, Cas let's get you safe." 

"Liz are you down here." 

"Yeah, and I found Cas. Jo, it's not good. I need to get him upstairs now." 

"I'm on my way down. Hey, let's get him upstairs."

"I'm with you on that." 

"MMMMmmmm, Liz." 

"Cas hey. Take it easy. Let us get you upstairs then fill us in on what happened." 

"Mmmm, Ok." 

"You gonna stay awake there hotshot?" 

"Yeah, Jo I can stay awake." 

"Good. Let's get moving." 

The trio makes it to the top of the stairs and is immediately met by the rest of their family. Each one ready to help where they are needed. Gabe, Michael, and Sam are the first ones to help out. Each one bussing with worry. 

"Guys relax we are going to be fine." 

"We know that. It's just scary that's all." 

"Sam take Dean and Dad back to their room. Jo go find Jess and tell her we found Cas and we need a room. The rest of you help me move Cas closer to the rooms." 

"Liz, you got this handled don't you?"

"Heck yeah, I do." 

"Take care of my brother." 

"Always babe." 

____________________________________________

 

"Sam I'm worried about Liz."

"I am too but she will be fine." 

"You two trust your sister don't you?" 

"Absolutely." 

"Then let her do her job. She knows what she is doing and Cas trusts her." 

"She will be fine. By the way dad, how did you find us?" 

"Your sister sent me an invitation, and told me to come if I wanted to come to see all of you."

"That makes a lot of sense." 

"But why didn't she tell us?"

"Dean she probably didn't want us to know." 

"You boys have a lot of catching up to do. We can take to your sister when she gets back in here." 

"True lets give her some time though this is going to be hard for both of them." 


	10. Dark Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Liz chat about what happened and Dean overhears. Then he talks to Cas to help him feel better. 
> 
> {Warning past violence, and crazy ex relationships for characters.}

"Knock knock." 

"Come on in." 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Better. Thanks for coming after me." 

"Cas, who did this to you?" 

"Crazy ex-boyfriend." 

"Everyone has one. Mine tried to kidnap my brothers to keep me with him."

 "Mine has done this multiple times. That's the reason I'm here. It's safer for me, or so my brothers thought." 

"Cas they just want to keep you safe. Speaking of crazy siblings. Yours are outside if you're up for it."

"Thanks but I could use some rest, but if you could let Dean know I'm up so he can come by." 

"Sure, and Cas you don't have to ask if you want to do something with Dean once he's back on his feet." 

"Thanks, Aliza. That means a lot to me." 

"I will see you in a bit. Probably with my brother in tow." 

"See you when you come back." As Liz walks out she sees the rest of her crazy family and heads over to give them the full update and try to find out who did this. She gets over and everyone is up on their feet. She can tell that they are all still a little worried about what happened. 

"You guys can sit. Cas is fine just resting at this point." 

"Thank goodness. Can we go see him?"

"Not right now guys. Cas said he needed some rest." 

"Please, Liz just let me see him." 

"Gabe just give Cas a little time. For all of our sakes." 

"Alright."

"Hey whos hungry, cause I know I could use some real food." Aliza looks at her husband and mouths a simple thank you. He looks at her with a simple look to say thanks for saving his brother. "You're coming to and you're not fighting us on that." 

"Fine just let me get changed." As the group walks out to the parking lot Aliza stops her brother. "Dean hey wait a minute." 

"What's up, Liz?" 

"Cas asked if you could go see him." 

"Course I can. Come get me when you get back. I think I will be in there for a while." 

"Just be careful. I know what happened with Cas and I know that he just needs you to be close to him right now." 

"Promise. Now get going or everyone will be impatient." 

"Alright, I'm going." 

"And Liz I might have overheard some of what Cas told you." 

"Just go be with your boyfriend." 

"Fine. Jerk." 

"Bitch." 

* * *

"Hey, Cas. Can I come in?" 

"Of course Dean. You are always welcome." 

"How are you holding up?"

"Been better but now that you're here, I feel safer." 

"Glad I can help. Do you want to talk about it, or should I just lay with you?" 

"Both? That is if you want to listen about what this monster has done."

"Anything for you." 

"You are the best. Please don't judge what this freak has done to me. We separated long ago." 

"I don't care what he did to you. You're here now and that's all that matters." 

"Then I guess you should know what happened between us." 

"Take your time Angel. We have plenty before the others get back from lunch."  

* * *

_I was in high school when we first met. He was everything that I could dream of and more. Everyone thought we were a perfect couple but they were so wrong. As we approached our senior year he became possessive and tried to take me away from my family and friends. At the end of the year, he started to hit me because I was going to school to become a doctor. He wanted to keep me with him and make sure I stayed loyal. When Gabe and the others found out they had me move in with them and end the relationship. He managed to track me down and torture me in my own house. I was tied up and starved for three days. When my brothers found me, I was thin and covered in blood. There was no part of me didn't have blood on it. My brothers moved us, again and again, he found us. This time he did things that I could not have imagined he would do. I was so scared that my brothers would find out what happened. (_ You can imply what happened. I didn't want to include the details. I like these characters too much to do that to them.)  

* * *

"But now that he's done this again. I'm too scared to tell them what happened. I'm just glad that you and Aliza are here to help me get through this." 

"Cas, Liz and I will always be here. After all, she is your family now." 

"Yes, but what about the others?"

"They will understand. Trust me. The one thing I know is that Liz is the best one to talk to. She kept Sam and me safe for years. Just talk with her if you need it. Now move over so I can climb up there with you." 

"You're bossy today." 

"Yeah. Well, when your future boyfriend is missing and almost dead. You worry a little bit." 

"Future boyfriend?"

"If you want to put up with me that is?"

"Of course I do. Now get up here." 

And this is where Aliza and her family find them when they get back from lunch. She walks over to the bed and places a gentle hand on her brother's solder to wake him up.

"Morning sleepy heads." 

"Liz, what time is it?" 

"Just after 3. Why?" 

"Wondering when you were on break."

"I'm off for the rest of the day. By the way, I spoke to Dr. O'Connor. You are cleared to come home if you want to. Paperwork is already filled out."

"Sweet." 

"Who are you talking to?"

"Just me Cas. I came by to take you two home." 

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go. Micheal is getting the car and Sam has the Impala."

"Alright, lets head home babe."  

"Babe?" 

"I'll explain later Liz. Just get us back to the apartment." 

"Alright then let's get you two somewhere safe and warmer." 


End file.
